The Originals: Moira Decker Morningstar
by alwaysANDforeverMikaelsons
Summary: Lucifer is still ruling over Hell, but before he left, he and Chloe had admitted their love for each other and had fell in bed together, resulting in Chloe getting pregnant. He learned about the pregnancy through Maze, who had stayed on Earth. Chloe and Linda are immortal because they gave birth to Divine children. Charlie was born in 2011 and Trixie was born in 1999.
1. Moira

**Biographical Information:**

**Name(s):**

Moira Lucia Rose Decker-Morningstar

Moira Rose Decker

* * *

**DOB:**

March 22 2012

* * *

**Occupation:**

Princess of Hell

Student At The Salvatore Boarding School

* * *

**Title(s):**

Angel, Baby-Girl, Baby, Monkey, & Princess (By Chloe & Trixie)

Angel Babe, Princess, & Sweet Maiden Child (By Amenadiel)

Baby, Daddy's Little Demon, Little She-Devil, Little Detective, My Precious Girl (By Lucifer)

Darling Girl, Lovely, & My Angel (By Elijah)

Devil Child, Devil's Daughter, Hell-Spawn, Love, & She-Devil, Sweetheart (By Freya, Kol, Klaus, & Rebekah)

Devil-Spawn, Mini-Female-Lucifer, My Little Princess of Hell, & Offspring (By Maze)

Little Cousin, Princess Mia, & Sweet Mia (By Charlie, Hope, & Linda)

* * *

**Species:**

Nephilim

Angel/Human Hybrid

**Gender:**

Female

* * *

**Family Members:**

God (Grandfather)

Goddess (Grandmother)

Lucifer Morningstar (Father)

Chloe Decker (Mother)

Beatrice 'Trixie' Espinoza (Half-Sister)

Amenadiel (Uncle)

Linda Martin (Aunt)

Charlie Martin (Cousin)

Azrael (Aunt)

Uriel (Uncle)

Gabriel (Uncle)

Remiel (Aunt)

Maze (Aunt)

* * *

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Colour:** Hazel Brown

**Hair Colour:** Hazelnut Brown

**Played By: **Lily Collins


	2. Trixie

**Biographical Information:**

**Name(s):**

Beatrice 'Trixie' Espinoza

Beatrice 'Trixie' Decker-Morningstar

* * *

**DOB:**

April 10 1999

* * *

**Occupation:**

Bartender

* * *

**Title(s):**

Big Sis, Big Sister, Little Monkey, Munchkin, Trixie Babe, Trix (By Chloe & Moira)

Cousin, Princess, Sweet Cousin, Sweet Girl (By Amenadiel, Charlie & Linda)

Offspring, Small Human, Urchin (By Lucifer & Maze)

* * *

**Species:**

Immortal Human

* * *

**Gender:**

Female

* * *

**Family Members:**

God (Step-Grandfather)

Goddess (Step-Grandmother)

Dan Espinoza (Father)

Lucifer Morningstar (Step-Father)

Chloe Decker (Mother)

Moira Decker-Morningstar (Half-Sister)

Amenadiel (Uncle)

Linda Martin (Aunt)

Charlie Martin (Cousin)

Azrael (Aunt)

Uriel (Uncle)

Gabriel (Uncle)

Remiel (Aunt)

Maze (Aunt/Best Friend)

* * *

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Colour:** Hazel Brown

**Hair Colour:** Chocolate Brown

**Played By:** Zendaya


	3. Charlie

**Biographical Information:**

**Name(s):**

Charlie Zoriel Martin-Morningstar

Charlie Zori Martin-Smith

* * *

**DOB:**

July 16 2011

* * *

**Occupation:**

Student At The Salvatore Boarding School

* * *

**Title(s):**

A-mini-diel, Daddy's Boy, Daddy's Little Boy, Cousin, Goody Too Shoes, Mini Amenadiel, Dear Nephew (By Chloe, Lucifer, Moira, & Trixie)

Baby Boy, Baby Warrior Angel, My Sweet Boy, Prince, Warrior Angel (By Amenadiel & Linda)

Angel-Spawn, Offspring (By Maze)

* * *

**Species:**

Nephilim

Angel/Human Hybrid

* * *

**Gender:**

Male

* * *

**Family Members:**

God (Grandfather)

Goddess (Grandmother)

Amenadiel (Father)

Linda Martin (Mother)

Lucifer Morningstar (Uncle)

Chloe Decker (Aunt)

Beatrice 'Trixie' Espinoza (Cousin)

Moira Decker-Morningstar

Azrael (Aunt)

Uriel (Uncle)

Gabriel (Uncle)

Remiel (Aunt)

Maze (Aunt)

* * *

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Colour:** Dark Brown

**Hair Colour:** Dark Brown

**Played By:** Leon Thomas III


	4. Prologue

To the City of Los Angeles, she's Moira Lucia Rose Decker-Morningstar, the Daughter of the former Detective Chloe Jane Decker and the Night Club Owner of Lux and is named after the Devil, Lucifer Morningstar, and Half-Sister of Beatrice 'Trixie' Ann Espinoza. However, to her Family, she is the Devil's Daughter and because she is Half Angel and Half Human, she is called a Nephilim, like her cousin, Charlie Martin, and she's the Princess of Hell.

But in Mystic Falls, at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted, she is Moira Rose Decker, the Daughter of a Human and a Warlock, she's a Powerful Witch, and is Hope Andrea Mikaelson's Best Friend and has been since she was nine. It had been a mistake on how Hope and Moira had met.

Chloe, after noticing that she wasn't ageing, due to Amenadiel having noticed that Linda wasn't ageing either, had decided to travel for a a few years and then return to LA. Of course Amenadiel, Maze, and Linda came with them, seeing as Amenadiel wanted to keep his Family together, Linda needed her girl time and Maze needed her Best Friend, Trixie, and was, as Lucifer, who had returned to Hell and visited his Wife and Children once a year, had told her that she was Moira's Protector.

They had been in New Orleans and had run into Freya Mikaelson and Vincent Griffin. The duo had been looking for a powerful signature that had popped up on the world map balloon that helped the Salvatore Boarding School look for Supernatural Children and Alaric had called Hayley, telling her that there was most likely a powerful Witch or Warlock Child in New Orleans.

Learning about the other Supernaturals of the world, Chloe and Linda had been surprised while Amenadiel and Maze had shared concerned looks as they had known of the other three Supernatural Beings on Earth but had mostly stayed away from them because they didn't like getting mixed up in their wars, conflicts and beliefs.

After talking with the duo about everything, Maze had lied for them, stating that she and Amenadiel were Half-Siblings and that they were Witches, as was their dead Brother, who was the Father of Chloe's youngest Daughter and that Linda was also a Human while her's and Amenadiel's child was a Warlock.

Luckily, the two children in question had stayed quiet and Trixie, being a teenager, understood that sometimes, it was necessary to lie to protect those you love, just like you needed to leave to protect those you love. And after that, the group, unwillingly in Amenadiel's and Maze's department, followed Vincent and Freya to the Abattoir, where they met up with Hayley, Keelin, and Hope. Hope took an instant liking to Moira and ever since then, the two were inseparable. Especially when Moira said she wanted to go to the Salvatore Boarding School so that she could be with her Best Friend.

Amenadiel and Maze were firmly against the idea, Linda thought that it was a good idea, seeing as Charlie had taken a big interest in the other Supernaturals, Trixie said that it was better then being Homeschooled, seeing that she had friends and that the idea of being Homeschooled affected how you acted in society and that you could become anti-social and shy because of being Homeschooled, and Chloe had been wary because Moira had the blood of a Divine being in her veins and was worried how the Vampire Students would react if she ever cut herself in front of them.

In the end though, Trixie's, and Linda's, argument, along with Charlie's stubbornness and Moira throwing a severe temper tantrum, won the argument of going to a Boarding School or being Homeschooled. No one wanted Moira to ever have a temper tantrum ever again. It was like dealing with her Father, when he was punishing evil.


	5. Praying To The Devil

Moira knew that her Father could only visit her and their Family on special occasions, such as Birthdays, Christmas, and Anniversaries, because that was the deal he had made with her Grandfather, God. Right now, she wished she knew how to send a message to her Father, wanting to tell him about Hope, about what has happened to the young Tribrid's Family.

"Moira?"The brunette looked up from her spot at her bay window, at their house in New Orleans, to find her Mother, Uncle Amenadiel, and Aunt Maze, standing in her doorway, looking at her in concern."Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."Moira admitted, shocking her Aunt and Uncle while Chloe walked into the room and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder."I'm scared for Hope. She's not getting better, Mom."Moira said, looking at her Mother with dear in her eyes."I mean, if anything, she's getting worse and I think..."Moira trailed off as Chloe looked at her with a raised eyebrow, telling to go on."I think something really bad is gonna happen. What do I do?"Moira looked from her Mother to her Aunt and Uncle, who shared a look.

"We get your Father."They said in unison, looking back at Moira as they spoke, creeping her out in the process.

"Get Dad? From Hell?"Moira exclaimed, eyes wide."But you guys, the deal."

"The deal is that he stays and rules over Hell, but can come and visit us during special occasions. There was nothing in that deal that said that he can't answer our prayers."Amenadiel retorted, and Moira looked at him, gobsmacked.

"You mean he..."Moira trailed off, remembering that her Father, while he was the Devil, was also an Angel."All I have to do is say a prayer to him and he'll answer?"

"Of course he will, especially if it's you praying to him."Maze stated, looking amused.

"We'll leave you to it."Chloe said, getting up and left the room with Maze and Amenadiel, who shut the door, right behind her.

Moira closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. _Dad? If you can hear me, I need your help._

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Hmm, this looks interesting."A British voice interrupted Klaus, Elijah, and Hope from their argument and they turned to see a man in a suit, looking between all three of them, looking highly amused."Now that I've got your attention, I assume you're Miss. Hope Mikaelson, yes?"He stated rather then asked as he looked at Hope.

"I am. Who are you?"Hope asked suspiciously while her Father and Uncle eyed the man suspiciously as said man looked offended.

"Well, I'm hurt. I thought my Daughter would have told you about me."He muttered, still looking at Hope.

"Daughter?"Hope echoed.

"Why Moira, of course."The man said, smirking.

"You're Moira's Dad?"Hope asked, eyes wide as the man nodded."What are you doing here?"

"My Daughter called and said that she needed my help, well, rather that you'd need my help."Hope, Elijah, and Klaus glanced at one another in confusion.

"Are you talking about the Hollow? Because if so, I don't see how you can help."The man's eyes narrowed at this and he pursed his lips into a right frown.

"What exactly has my Daughter told you about me?"He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Not much."Hope answered honestly.

"I see. Well, I should move this along. I have places to be, people to torture."Hope recoiled, shocked by his bluntness, as was Klaus and Elijah. All of a sudden, the man was in front of Klaus and placed a hand on his shoulder."Now, this might hurt, a lot. Sorry in advance."He added and muttered something under his breath, something that made no sense to Klaus or Elijah.

But the next thing Klaus knew, he was screaming in pure agony as he could feel the Hollow being forcefully pulled out of him, but was fighting to stay in him, as if it was afraid to leave him. Hope and Elijah could only watch with wide eyes as Klaus screamed and his eyes turned icy blue before the area over his chest turned icy blue as the Hollow was drawn out of Klaus.

Once the Hollow had completely been pulled out of the Hybrid, Moira's Father let go of his shoulder and turned his attention to the glowing orb and tsked in annoyance. Moira's Father suddenly smirked darkly as they heard a shrilly scream tear through the air and the trio of Mikaelsons watched in amazement as the Hollow started to form the shape of a person before a blinding light appeared for a second.

When it died down, the trio stared dumbfounded as they found Inadu getting to her feet, looking around wildly before her eyes landed on Moira's Father and pure fear entered her eyes. Moira's Father stalked towards her and chuckled when she tried using Magic against him, looking amused by her weak attempts at trying to harm him of beings.

"What have you done to me?"Inadu asked shakily as she started walking backwards.

"Why, a number of things, Sweetheart."Moira's Father practically purred darkly."But if you're talking about your Magic, well, I took it from you, making you nothing but a mere Mortal."

The three Mikaelsons and Inadu's eyes widened when Moira's Father's pale skin complex became a terrifying and monstrous red skin colour, with blazing red eyes, and sharp, pointed, beast-like teeth and they could see that his hands had turned to claws. His styled hair completely disappeared, like he had been bald the entire time, and his face appeared to be burned and scarred, with the shape of the skull being more distinct and many scar-like markings on the forehead. While it terrified Klaus and Elijah, Inadu was petrified and Hope was paralysed to the spot.

"What are you?"Inadu whispered in horror, eyes wide with terror.

"I'm the Devil."He said right before his red clawed hand tore her heart out."See you in Hell."He said, watching as her corpse fell lifelessly.

"Dad!?"Lucifer winced and everyone turned to see Moira standing there, looking at her Father with wide eyes, with her Mother behind her, looking from Lucifer to the Mikaelsons, stormy blue eyes filled with terror as she grabbed Moira by the elbow.

Her terror filled eyes weren't directed towards Lucifer like they were years ago, those terror filled eyes were directed at the Mikaelsons because she was afraid of what they'd do to her, to her Daughter, to her Family, now that they knew the truth. Moira was just as scared as her Mother. Not only for her Family, but also for her's and Hope's friendship.

"Moira? Is he..."Hope trailed off, looking from Lucifer, who's features became Human, to Moira with wide eyes."Is he really your Father? Are you the Devil's Daughter?"


	6. All I Want Is My Family

"I can explain."Moira said weakly and offered the Mikaelson trio a nervous smile.

"Can you?"Hope crossed her arms as she glared at the girl she called her best friend, forgetting who she was talking to."Or can you lie to me, again?"Hope asked sarcastically.

"I don't lie."Moira said, frowning at Hope."It's impossible for me to lie."

"You told me and my Family that your Dad was dead."Hope exclaimed and Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Chloe, who cringed, and Moira, who shrugged weakly.

"Actually, that was Maze."Chloe spoke up and Lucifer nodded in understanding, knowing that his Wife couldn't lie to save her life."We just went along with it. I mean, how do you tell people that your Husband is the Devil, your Brother-In-Law is an Angel, your Best Friend is a Demon and your Daughter and Nephew are Half-Angel, Half-Human? Even the Supernatural would think that you're crazy, Hope."Chloe exclaimed and Hope frowned slightly."Besides that, there are Humans that still believe in, well, the Devil"Chloe gestured to Lucifer while trying to grasp at something from what was written about her Husband."trying to create Hell on Earth and would try to stop him and could use ."

"Are you saying that's not what he wants to do?"Elijah spoke up.

"No, that's not what ever wanted to do. The Human's got it all wrong. I never want to take over Earth."Lucifer spoke up, looking amused."I like Earth just the way it is..."Lucifer trailed off."But even if I did want to take over the Earth, it would just be so that I could be with my Family, my Wife and my Daughters."He said sadly as he looked at Chloe and Moira with a longing look in his dark brown eyes."Maybe I should..."He trailed off as everyone's eyes widened.

"Dad."Moira yelped, looking horrified.

"Lucifer, don't you dare."Chloe said sternly, frowning at her Husband.

"Kidding. I was kidding."Lucifer said, laughing but stopped immediately when Chloe gave him a stern look."I'm sorry, I just want my Family back."He said, looking at the Mikaelsons trio.

"What do you mean you want your Family back?"Klaus asked, confused."I mean, you're the Devil, can't you do whatever you please?"He added questionably.

Lucifer shook his head."No, I can't, not with my Dad controlling my every move."Lucifer looked up at the sky with fury in his eyes."Even after thousands of years, he still controls everything I do!"He spat angrily."I can't even spend a year with them, only special days. Don't you think that birthdays and anniversaries aren't enough for my girls!?"He snarled angrily before looking back at Moira and Chloe then at the Mikaelsons who were still watching him warily and surprisingly, worriedly."I am terribly sorry for frightening you, Miss. Mikaelson, but please, don't turn your back away from my Daughter just because she's _my_ Daughter."Lucifer gestured to Moira."She may be the Devil's Daughter but she's a sweet and gentle soul and does not deserve to be hated because of me."Lucifer said and the Mikaelson's looked at Moira, who shifted nervously under their gazes.

"I won't turn my back on her."Hope suddenly said, surprising everyone and caused Moira to look at her sharply."I know what's like to be the Daughter of a Great Evil."Hope stated jokingly and smiled at Moira, who returned that smile happily."And we won't tell anyone who you really are. But we need to tell my Family and Headmaster Saltzman and Headmistress Forbes. They deserve to know."She said, giving Moira a stern look.

"Why are you looking at me? You should be looking at my Mother as you say this."Moira said, pointing at her Mother, who gasped at her in horror as she realised what this meant, and Moira giggled.

"Oh, uh, Amenadiel is gonna kill us."Chloe suddenly said and grimaced at the thought of telling Amenadiel that more people knew about the Divine Beings being real.

"I'll deal with my Brother, Love."Lucifer spoke up before darting over to Chloe and kissed her quickly on the lips."I'll see you in a few months."He whispered as she hugged him.

"I love you."Chloe muttered lovingly.

"I love you too."Lucifer whispered back before they turned to Moira."Come here, My Little She-Devil."Moira walked into her Father's arms and hugged him."Don't cry, I'll be back in a few months."He said, trying to cheer his Daughter tremble in his arms.

"I know, but it's never for long."Moira muttered as she closed her eyes to stop her tears from flowing."I love you, Dad."

"I love you more."Moira nodded and stepped out of her Father's arms before he took a couple of steps back and his wings appeared and everyone watched as he leaped into the air, flying away.

"The Devil has wings?"Klaus gasped, flabbergasted.

"Of course he has wings, he's still an Angel."Moira said, looking amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Watch your tone, Moira Lucia Rose Decker-Morningstar."Chloe said sternly and Moira turned to her Mother, raising an eyebrow at her."Don't give me that look, just because you're the Devil's Daughter does not mean that you can talk to adults like that."

"Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."Moira said quickly to Klaus then looked back at her Mother.

"Very good, but not good enough."Chloe said and Moira sighed before she pulled out her wallet and gave her Mother a fifty dollar bill.

"Thank you. I'll go and talk to your Headmaster and Headmistress. Hopefully by the time I've told them and before they call me crazy."Chloe said before she left.

"What exactly just happened?"Elijah asked in confusion.

"Everytime I talk rudely to an adult, I have to give my Mother or my Aunt and Uncle a fifty dollar bill."Moira said as she walked over to them.

"It's kinda like a swear jar."Hope said and Elijah nodded in understanding before they all looked back at Moira."So you're Half Angel? Does that mean you have wings too?"

"I do but they're not as beautiful as my Dad's."Moira pouted at that and huffed."How do you think my Mom and I got here so fast?"

"Huh. Ok."Hope said, nodding to herself.

"So we're ok, right?"Moira suddenly asked nervously.

"Moira, you had your Father, the Devil himself, save my Dad from killing himself, of course we're ok."Hope exclaimed and tackled Moira into a hug."So your full name is Moira Lucia Rose Decker-Morningstar?"Hope asked, smirking and Moira groaned."Lucia? Are you named after your Dad?"

"Yes and no."Moira grumbled, annoyed as she shoved Hope off of her and turned to head back to the school with Hope, Klaus, and Elijah following her.

"Care to explain, love?"Klaus asked warily.

"My Dad named me Moira, so my Mom and my Older Sister, Trixie, got to chose my middle name. Mom chose the name Rose and Trixie chose the name Lucia."Moira explained and Hope raised an eyebrow at her best friend."Trixie had started looking into the name meanings and found the Lucia, which means Light, and she knew that my Dad's name means Light-Bringer, so she chose Lucia and even Dad didn't know what it meant until he asked her after he put the name down on the Birth Certificate. He was horrified to learn that the name Lucia means Light and thought that dear old Granddad was whispering ideas in Trixie's head. Mom just laughed her arse off at hearing Trixie's answer and Amenadiel had long since left the room before anyone could realise so he could also laugh his arse off."By the end of Moira's story, Hope was giggling nonstop and Klaus was chuckling while Elijah merely smirked.

"He thought God had been whispering in Trixie's ear?"Hope choked out.

"Either that or Uncle Amen had given her the name but he swore that he didn't."Moira said, shrugging.


	7. The Devil Isn't Evil, He Punishes Evil

By the time the group got back to the school, they found Caroline, Lizzie, Josie, Alaric, and Moira's family waiting for them. The twins looked at Moira warily, Caroline looked relieved but the glance she shot Moira's way told the brunette that she was concerned, and Alaric, well, he had his crossbow in hand, which was at his side. Moira ignored the Forbes-Saltzman Family and ran over to her Family, and rolled her eyes at the way Alaric tensed up

"How much trouble are Mom and I in?"Moira asked, looking at Amenadiel, who had crossed his arms as he glanced from the Mikaelson trio to Moira.

"None. Your Father, for once, took full responsibly."Amenadiel stated, surprising Moira.

"Seriously?"Moira asked, wide eyes.

"Yes, Sweet Maiden Child, he did."

"For the last time, stop calling My Princess of Hell a Maiden Child, she's a Devil-Spawn for crying out loud."Maze snapped, turning her attention to Amenadiel.

"No, she's a Angel, that makes her a Maiden Child."Amenadiel argued.

Moira groaned under her breath when the two started arguing and looked at her Sister and Cousin, who looked amused."Shut up."

"I didn't say anything, Little Cousin."Charlie said, still looking amused.

"Me neither, Baby Sis."Trixie added, chuckling.

"Sweet Maiden Child?"Hope asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement at Moira.

"Don't ask."Moira, Charlie, and Trixie said in unison.

"Amenadiel, Maze, enough!"Chloe said, getting in between them."For the last time, they are just nicknames."Chloe said, glaring at them and they looked back at her sheepishly.

"She certainly deserves to be the Devil's Wife if she can make an Angel and a Demon look sheepish."Klaus said in a low voice to his Brother, Alaric, and Caroline, who all nodded, eyes wide as Chloe turned to them."So..."

* * *

The moment the group got back to New Orleans, Moira decided that she wanted to stay the night at Hope's place. Chloe, still wary of Elijah and Klaus, went over with it with them and they happily agreed, seeing as Hope was glaring at her Father and Uncle, daring them to say no after the Nephilim, the Devil's Daughter, basically saved Klaus' life by Moira summoning her Father, which ended up in them revealing their Family Secret. Well, the truth of whether Heaven and Hell existed or not.

So Moira and Hope were in Hope's room while Klaus and Elijah were telling their Family what happened."The Devil actually exists!?"Davina choked out, eyes wide.

"And he has a Family? A Mortal Family?"Rebekah questioned her Brothers.

"No. Ms. Decker told us that she stopped ageing after she gave birth to Moira. She's Immortal, as is her eldest Daughter, Beatrice, I believe."

"Don't let Trixie hear you call her by her full name."Moira said as she walked pass the living room and paused when everyone, except Klaus and Elijah, jumped and looked at her."Maze taught her how to torture people, Human or Supernatural, and the only people who get away with calling her by her name is Mom, Dad, Aunt Linda, and Uncle Amen."She stated before sighing and shaking her head at them all being quiet."Just give them a warning and they act like I'm gonna chop their bloody heads off. I'm not Maze."Moira muttered under her breath but everyone heard her."Honestly, the Devil isn't Evil, he just punishes Evil. Everyone just mistakes him for the bad guy just because of one rebellion that made him the Lord of Hell."

"Mia, what's taking you so long!"Hope exclaimed as she came around the corner.

"Nothing. Just thinking."Moira said and darted over to Hope's side, letting the auburn haired Tribrid lead her upstairs.

"Lovely. Now she thinks you're all afraid of the poor girl."Elijah said, shaking his head.

"Well, why wouldn't we, Elijah? Her Father-Her Father saved Hope's and Niklaus' lives, Freya!"Elijah cut Freya off with a sharp and dangerous tone.

"She's right, the Devil isn't Evil, he just punishes Evil."Klaus added, shaking his head."We may have met him briefly, Sisters, Brother, but all he seems to care about, is his Family, not doing what the bloody bible says. You and Keelin have known Moira the longest, Freya. Has she ever shown any bad intentions towards anyone?"Klaus questioned Freya, who had gone silent and shook her head."No, I didn't think so. Keelin?"Keelin looked down at her lap, ashamed."Hmm, that's what I thought."He stated before Vamp-Speeding away to his art studio while Elijah left to check up on the girls.

"Hey, Elijah."Hope, who was in her winter sleepwear, said, catching sight of her Uncle standing in the doorway from her spot in front of the canvas that she was painting of her Family. Moira, who was wearing a black silk top and shorts, was sitting on Hope's bed, had been drawing in a sketch book but looked up at Elijah the moment Hope greeted him.

"Good evening Hope, Miss. Decker-Morningstar?"He said questionably to Moira, who giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's a real mouthful. You can just call me Moira, if you want."Moira said dismissively."Did you need something?"She asked when she noticed that he was eyeing her.

"I merely wished to make sure you were all right."Elijah said calmly and Moira chuckled weakly.

"I'm fine. It's not like I wouldn't expect for something like that to happen. I mean, it's normal."

"It's not."Elijah retorted sharply and Hope and Moira blinked, looking from one another to Elijah in surprise."It's not normal to react in such a way. Freya nor Keelin should have reacted that way when they've basically known you your whole life. Besides that, neither of them, no,"Elijah shook his head as he stepped into the room, walking towards Moira."no one should in my Family should have to judge you badly for what is said about your Father, or what he has supposedly done in the past and about you when our Family"Elijah glanced at Hope then back at Moira."have done worse crimes to all of those around us while you've done nothing but be born from a Mortal woman and a Divine Being who just happens to be the Lord of Hell."Moira and Hope could only stare at the Original dubbed as the Noble Stag in pure shock and surprise.

"Thank you."Moira said softly as she looked down at the drawing. It was of her Dad, with his Devil Face and Wings on."Thank you for saying that, Elijah. At least you don't think my Dad is bad or evil."She muttered

"Well, we don't actually know anything about the Devil, other then what has been said in the bible and I've always believed that it was filled with rubbish."Elijah said as he sat down on the desk chair.

"Don't judge a book by its' cover or in this case, by it's pages."Hope chirped as she put the paint brush down and came over to the bed, sitting down next to Moira."What is your Dad like, anyways?"Hope asked curiously.

"Well, for one thing, he does have a temper, one that can rival your Dad's."Both girls laughed while Elijah smirked."Uh... He..."Moira trailed off, laughing while Hope and Elijah looked at her curiously, wondering what she was laughing about."Dad loves his alcohol. He loves Bourbon, Whiskey, Jamaican Amber, Rum, and Cognac Brandy."Moira said, chuckling.

"What's so funny about his tastes in alcohol exactly?"Hope asked, wanting to know what was so funny.

"Remember my tenth Birthday and Mom stopped us from eating the Angel Food Cake?"Hope paused to remember that day while Elijah's eyes widened.

"Oh dear..."Elijah mumbled as Hope's eyes widened.

"He didn't."Hope gasped.

"He did."Moira said, giggling."Too bad for him, he had a little too much to drink after that and told Mom."Both girls ended up in a fit of giggles while Elijah shook his head but paused when he noticed his Siblings, and In-Laws, standing in the doorway, trying to cover up their own laughter or tried to look stern but were failing miserably.

"How did he even manage to do that?"Hope asked after calming down.

"Oh, Uncle Amen has a talent for baking and cooking."Hope nodded, now understanding how Lucifer managed to spike the Birthday Cake."If Charlie, Trixie, and I weren't Immortal or Nephilims, we'd have been fat by now."Moira said, smirking.


End file.
